


Envy And Desire

by AkaShika, weestarmeggie



Series: Envy and Desire [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (that one's not Harry), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Infidelity, Consent Issues, Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Eventual Happy Ending, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Flirting, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY, Harry babbles when he's nervous, I love you really, I'm so sorry darling, If I think of more I'll add them later, Innuendo, Jealousy, Multi, Porn, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, So is Daphne, Spanking, Switch Draco Malfoy, Teasing, Theo's a bitch sometimes, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Theo, Top Tom Riddle, Triad Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, daphne fellating a straw, hold tight for that, i thought of more, omg, particularly for tom and draco and Hermione, sneaky ninja edits, so much jealousy, so you know, theo has a big mouth, there's a lot of tension, where do I even start with tagging this monster, with tiny sprinklings of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Six young people indulging in a night of passion that helps them understand the difference between love and lust. The aftermath is jarring though and when reality crashes back down they all hope that their relationships can still be salvaged





	Envy And Desire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This is the result of someone complaining that love will tear us apart hasn’t been updated in almost 2 months and then we spent 5?ish days writing this together instead. Please enjoy our shameless wish fulfillment and please excuse Daphne for being a bitch. She’s normally much more pleasant to deal with and I imagine that after the events of this fic she and Hermione would have got along much better. Anyway yes, I’m rambling. Enjoy.

Hermione wasn’t a jealous person. She wasn’t.

She was in a very committed and serious relationship with two men who enjoyed going down on each other as much as they enjoyed going down on her and she was completely fine with it. It made her happy to see her two boys so engrossed in each other because she knew their love for each other didn’t eclipse the love they felt for her. And they were both happy for her too, she knew they were. There was never any tantrums between them when the other wanted to take her out alone or have a night just the two of them. They made it work and it worked oh so well, especially when she was on the receiving end of both their affections.

So no, she wasn’t a jealous person.

But if her best friend didn’t remove his arm from around Draco’s shoulder, or his head from the crook of his neck within the next three seconds she was sure she was going to kill him. That’s not even to mention what she thought Theo might do.

“What is it?” Tom asked from behind her. She’d been writhing about in his lap for the past ten minutes and suddenly gone stock still in his arms. Hermione didn’t get a chance to answer though, because Daphne appeared beside them and began to laugh.

“Oh she’s just jealous,” she chuckled into her drink. “She loves it when her men get together but not when one of mine gets involved too.”

“I’m not jealous,” Hermione said. “I’m not. It’s _Harry_ for goodness sake.” Her grip on her glass tightened as she watched _Harry’s_ tongue dart out and lick a drop of sweat from Draco’s neck.

Daphne smiled when she saw Harry glance around the room, probably looking for her or Theo, probably trying to see if either of them saw him. He met her eye and gave her his cute, little, guilty smile before saying something to Draco and leading him over to them.

Draco noticed Hermione’s temper first. He tried to head it off by kissing her deeply, slipping his hand around her back and grazing Tom’s cock, still half hard from where he’d been grinding against Hermione but she continued to glare at Harry who slipped into the booth beside them and pulled Daphne into his lap. He mouthed an apology to her and could practically hear her reply, the same one she gave him every time he’d had just a little too much to drink and got too handsy with Draco, because it was always Draco and every time she saw it.

“Theo’s going to be mad at you again,” Daphne said as she played with the curls at the nape of Harry’s neck.

“Theo’s always mad at me,” Harry replied, his hands wandering as they always did when Daphne was on top of him. “But he also always forgives me. Hermione, I’m not too sure about any more.”

Daphne hummed as she watched Theo approach their group. “Then I guess you’ll have to make it up to her.”

Harry’s eyes flicked to her face in shock, but she was too busy watching Draco and Tom attempt to placate Hermione and knew exactly what she was thinking. “It seems like you have your own ideas about how to make it up to her,” Harry murmured against her neck.

“Oh she definitely looks like she has a plan,” Theo drawled, finally joining them and bending to give Daphne a swift kiss. “Potter.” He said, his eyes narrowing at Harry when he finally broke away from their girlfriend. “My cock not enough for you?”

Harry smirked. “Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy the thought of me fucking your best friend Nott.”

Theo hummed and lifted Daphne onto his own lap, spreading her legs over his thighs and dancing his left hand over her bare skin. “I wonder how much you’d enjoy the _sight_ of me fucking yours.”

“Both of us,” Daphne pouted, “I want to fuck her to-”

“While this all sounds fascinating,” Tom bit out, interrupting the conversation they’d been having. If Harry were honest he’d forgotten they weren’t alone. “You seem to be harbouring the illusion that you’re making the decisions for Hermione.”

Harry glanced at Tom, noticing that Hermione had moved from his lap to Draco’s, before his eyes were drawn back to Daphne and her drink, her red lips wrapping around the straw in what was clearly supposed to be an obscene manner. If he had been closer to Hermione, Harry was sure that he’d be able to hear her teeth grinding to match the furious glare she was throwing at Daphne.

“Oh, Tom,” Daphne said in a saccharine tone that made Harry shiver. “Don’t worry.” She put her drink down on the table and stood. Harry realised what she was going to do only a moment before it happened. “I was making the decision for you too.”

Daphne’s lips met Tom’s almost immediately, and at the same time, Tom wound his hand in her hair just as Hermione turned away into Draco’s embrace.

Harry turned to Theo, who was staring at Daphne like he’d never seen her before, and hissed, “Fix this.”

Tom broke the kiss with Daphne, her hair still held tightly in his fist. “You may get away with that sort of high-handed bullshit with Potter and Theo, but not with me,” he said, his words coming out in a low growl that rumbled through his chest. He let go of her hair and handed her over to Theo before bending over Hermione and Draco and saying to them both, “We’re leaving.”

Hermione bolted from Draco’s arms without a second look at the three individuals they were leaving behind. Tom didn’t linger either, simply stepped around Daphne and stalked after his girlfriend. Draco stood and shot them an apologetic look before he gathered Hermione’s abandoned coat and purse and followed them.

Daphne laughed and began fellating her straw again.

“Hermione,” Draco called from behind her when they stepped into their flat. She hadn’t said one word the entire trip home and Draco flicked his eyes in Tom’s direction to see his boyfriend staring intently at Hermione’s back too. “Come on, love, it was only a jok-”

“Don’t,” she bit out, stopping where she stood in the hallway and throwing a glare over her shoulder, her eyes darting between them both as she shucked her coat. “Don’t say it was a joke. It wasn’t.”

“Sweetheart, we won’t do anything you don’t want to,” Tom said as he reached a hand out to her. She shrugged away from him, missing the hurt expression that flashed across his face for a second.

“My best friend wants to fuck my boyfriend,” she said. “And his girlfriend wants the other one. And neither of you,” she sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest and folding in on herself a little, “seem to be discouraging them.”

Draco quickly crossed the room and pulled her into a proper hug as she cried and waited until she’d gotten the tears out of her system before leading her to Tom on the sofa and letting him wrap his arms around her. Draco knelt in front of them both, stroking Hermione’s leg in what was supposed to be a comforting way.

“Love, didn’t you hear them? They want you more than either of us.”

“But,” Tom cut in. “They won’t have any of us unless we all agree.”

“That didn’t seem to stop Daphne,” Hermione muttered petulantly and Tom’s mouth curled up in amusement.

“Are you jealous because she was focused on one of _your_ boyfriends?” He mused, ignoring the glare she shot him and continuing, “or- are you jealous because you wanted it to be you?”

Hermione's breath hitched and Draco’s hand stilled from where they’d been stroking her legs.

“Oh I see how it is,” Draco smirked, resuming his strokes but letting his hands drift further up her legs and under the hem of her dress.

“You wanted it to be your lap she climbed into?” Tom asked, pulling her onto his lap and spreading her legs with his knees so that Draco had an unencumbered view of her. He flipped the hem of her dress up so that it was bunched around her waist and ground his already half hard cock against her backside. It was a position they’d been in not an hour ago, though now with Draco at their feet it was even better. “She’d have slipped her tongue into your mouth and wrapped her fingers in your hair, darling,” he crooned, letting his hands slide up her sides till they cupped her breasts. He pinched her already pebbled nipples through the thin material of her dress and bucked his hips against her back. Hermione arched against him and Draco took the opportunity to slip her underwear down her legs. Tom lifted an eyebrow at him over Hermione’s shoulder and Draco smirked up at him, swiping his fingers through her folds.

“Dripping.”

“Dirty girl,” Tom growled and let one of his hands trail down her sternum and abdomen to join Draco’s between her legs.

“Please,” Hermione whimpered, spreading her legs until they were completely draped open over Tom’s thighs. Draco groaned at the sight and when Tom lifted her off his crotch, Draco quickly worked Tom’s jeans open and gripped his cock firmly. Tom shuffled down the sofa a little and dropped Hermione back down so that the length of his cock was pressed firmly against her slick cunt.

“Fuck,” he murmured, when Draco dipped his head forward and licked the length of him, his tongue twirling around the head of his cock and Hermione’s clit.

“Please Draco,” both Hermione and Tom muttered at the same time, turning to look at each other at their proclamations. Tom nuzzled his nose along the length of her jaw and placed a gentle kiss against the corner of her mouth right as Draco shifted Hermione and slipped Tom’s cock into her.

Tom bit into the crook of her neck as Hermione settled against him, her cunt clenching around him as she fought against coming. Draco immediately began to work his tongue over her slit, teasing her clit with the tip of it and cleaning Tom’s cock of every drop of her as Tom thrust gently into her from beneath.

“So fucking wet,” he grit out between his teeth, “so fucking tight-”

“Fucking perfect,” Draco mumbled against where the two of them were joined.

“I think Theo would enjoy you like this,” Tom murmured against the skin of her neck. Hermione tightened her grip on Draco’s hair and turned to look at Tom, shocked.

Hermione was possessive of her boys but Tom growled at Draco sometimes when he was in a mood. Hermione had never felt more loved or possessed or cherished than she did when Tom fell asleep murmuring “mine, mine, mine” in her ear over and over again. So the fact that he was thinking about sharing her, with Draco’s best friend no less - Hermione swallowed.

“You don’t, fuck Draco, fuck, you- you don’t mean that Tom,” she gasped, shaking her head and moving her hips now against Draco’s face. Tom’s hands gripped her waist so he could move her up and down his length.

Tom captured Hermione's chin in his hand and gave her a hard stare. “I do. He wouldn’t know what to do with you sweetheart. He has, they all have, this impression that you’re a good girl,” he panted against her mouth, still moving beneath her, “but they don’t seem to have realised that you take two cocks inside your pretty little pussy every night. That me and Draco,” he jerked his head in their boyfriend’s direction beneath them, “fuck you to within an inch of your life each and every time.” He punctuated each word with a hard thrust of his hips. “That by the time we’re done with you, you look like nothing more than a Knockturn whore, come spilling from your cunt,” he jerked his hips roughly, “your mouth,” he slipped two fingers into it, groaning when Hermione sucked on them, “your arse,” he added, not removing his fingers from her mouth but grinning when he felt Draco push not one, but two of them into it beneath them.

“Tom-”

“They think you’re a good girl,” he continued, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck and sucking the skin between his teeth until it was purple, “I want to rid them of the noti-”

“I’m going to come-” she grit out, winding one arm around his neck and gripping the hair tightly between her fingers. Draco slipped his fingers from her arse and detached his mouth from her clit and shot Hermione a glare when she whimpered at the loss. He stood quickly and unbuckled his own trousers, breathing a sigh of relief when his erection, that he’d had pressing against his trousers for what felt like hours, sprang free. He stepped forward and pressed the head of it into Hermione’s mouth, his head falling back when she moved her hands around his waist and gripped his arse in her hands and pulled him forwards, taking the thick length of him to the hilt.

“Merlin,” Draco gasped, wrapping both his hands in her hair and snapping his hips against her face. “Fuck yes! You take my cock so good baby, yeah just like that,” he hissed when she slipped one of her hands between his arse and let two of her fingers nudge his arsehole. He looked down to see Tom watching her and Hermione looking up at him - eyes wide, pupils blown- and he couldn’t help himself. He caught Tom’s eye just as his cock started to pulse and twitch and empty into the warm wet cavern of her mouth and groaned at the feral look in his boyfriend’s eye.

He slipped from Hermione’s mouth and collapsed onto the sofa beside her and Tom, who was chasing his own end. He let his hand fall between her split legs and pressed 3 fingers against her swollen clit. “Come for him love. Come all over his cock and my fingers and i’ll let you suck them clean.” He grinned when her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she jerked in Tom’s arms. Draco felt Tom’s cock twitching beneath his fingers too and let them gather the come that had spilt from her until his hand was coated in them both. Hermione’s head lolled to the side and Draco guided his fingers to fill her gaping mouth, ducking his head down to help her clean them up, his tongue flicking against her’s occasionally as they licked the taste of Tom and her from his hand.

When they were done, and simply kissing without the obstruction of Draco’s hand between them, Tom nudged them apart. “You liked that,” he smirked against Hermione’s lips.

She snorted and lifted herself from Tom’s lap, his cock slipping from her, and settled herself in the gap between him and Draco. “I liked you talking dirty to me Tom.” She wrinkled her nose and continued. “I have no interest in letting Theodore Nott anywhere near me.”

Draco sighed dramatically beside her and leaned over to capture Tom’s lips with his own. Hermione heard him mumble something that sounded eerily like “we’ll see.”

Daphne was giggling slightly as she danced down the hallway of the flat she shared with Harry and Theo. When the boys finally made it to the sitting room, she was sprawled across the sofa like a queen.

“I forgot how much of a bitch you can be when you want something,” Harry said as he looked at her.

“Oh, like you’re one to talk, Harry,” she said as she affected a pout. “You flirt with Draco all the time.”

“Yeah, but I don’t kiss him in front of Hermione, love,” Harry said as he sat down next to her. “I don’t even kiss him behind Hermione’s back because we all know that everyone’s agreement is bloody important otherwise people get hurt.”

“Babes, stop,” Theo said. “You’re working yourself up over nothing.”

“It’s not nothing Theo,” Harry said. “You don’t know Hermione like I do. Tonight all she saw was that her boyfriends were more attractive than her. Fuck. I’ll be lucky if she ever bloody speaks to me again.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Harry,” Daphne said as she worked his belt open. “Hermione’s got to know that we all want to fuck her at least once.”

“You were serious about that?” Harry asked, looking down at Daphne’s head pillowed on his thigh and over to Theo.

“Wait,” Theo said. “You don’t want to fuck her?”

“God no, she’s like my sister. If I wanted to fuck her I’d have done it when we were in school and probably never let her go, because she deserves the best but since she can’t have me…”

“Merlin,” Daphne groaned, shooting Theo an incredulous look right as she fished Harry’s cock out of his jeans. “He sounds just like Draco.” She smirked and wrapped her mouth around the head.

“You wouldn’t even want to watch?” Theo chuckled, dragging his eyes from Daphne to Harry, who was glaring at their girlfriend. “Can you imagine it, Harry?” He said in an effort to distract him, “Daphne and Hermione together on our bed, kissing, before Daphne lays her out like a feast and devours her?”

Harry dropped his head on to the back of the sofa, cursing Theo and his damned mouth.

“I bet she tastes divine,” Theo said as he worked one hand beneath the hem of Daphne’s dress. “Not that you don’t, princess,” he added to Daphne, “but she’s someone new, forbidden. I bet she’s never even been with another woman before, you’ll have to show her how to eat pussy properly, or maybe Harry could give her tips on how to make you scream, assuming his mouth isn’t too full of Draco’s cock at the time.”

Harry whimpered at Theo’s words.

“Oh, he likes that image,” Theo said as he teased Daphne over her lacy underwear. “He likes the thought of Draco fucking his face while Tom and I watch you and Hermione, and because I know you, baby, I know that eventually, fingers aren’t going to be enough for you. Harry and I have spoiled you, got you used to taking two cocks and you may come once or twice for Hermione but you won’t be satisfied until two of us are inside you, isn’t that right?”

“Fuck,” Harry cursed as Daphne moaned around him when Theo slipped his fingers beneath the lace and inside her.

“Tell me, Princess, are you this wet just from sucking Harry, or is it me talking about how Tom and I are going to fuck you that’s doing it for you? Because we might not get to you, you know. It wouldn’t be fair on me for you to taste Hermione and not to let me have a chance after all. Though I’m pretty sure Tom would love to sink himself inside you while you clean her off my cock after I fuck her, wouldn’t that be fun?”

“I’m gonna come, Theo,” Harry warned.

“That’s ok, we both know how good Daphne is at sharing,” Theo said as he circled his thumb around her clit, encouraging her breathless moans to push Harry over the edge.

When Harry had finished and Daphne had pulled off him, Theo drew her in for a filthy kiss, sharing what remained of Harry’s load between them. When they both swallowed what was left, Harry chased the taste of himself on Theo.

“You and your filthy fucking mouth, Theo,” he said as pulled Theo’s cock free. “Drives me fucking crazy, makes me want to shut you up.”

“Babes, you don’t have to make excuses to suck my cock, I’m always willing,” Theo replied with a smirk before hissing as Harry’s mouth enveloped him. He worked his hand back into Daphne’s underwear and with two fingers inside of her, set to work on trying to finish her off before Harry got done with him.

“Tell us more about Draco,” Daphne said breathlessly.

Theo hummed as he stroked his free hand through Harry’s hair. “Draco,” he said slowly. “He likes to act like he’s got the biggest cock in the room but — Shit Harry, that’s it — He’s not that much longer than average,” Theo told them. “He’s so fucking thick though, I don’t think Harry could swallow him down without choking a few times first.”

Harry growled in response around the mouthful and Daphne twisted her fingers into his hair to guide him, even as her thighs began to shake from Theo’s ministrations.

“He always used to act like he would never bottom for anyone,” Theo said, his eyes closed and his breathing coming out in harsh pants as Daphne made Harry focus on his head. “But, you’ll know this too, Daph, from the common room, you can just tell he’d be like Harry if he got a cock up his arse, he’d just lose it. Almost there.”

Harry looked up at Theo and over to Daphne. He snaked one hand up to join Theo’s and began to work Daphne’s clit properly so Theo could focus on her g-spot.

“Faster Harry,” Daphne said as her hand dropped from his head and she fell back properly on the sofa.

Harry pulled his mouth off Theo’s cock and noticed that, for now at least, he was too busy to talk. Theo looked down at Harry to see him smile as he pulled Theo’s legs free of his trousers and spread his thighs properly for Harry to sit between them.

“Fuck, Harry,” Theo said as he breathed out heavily. “You don’t half look good on your knees.”

Harry kept his hands moving, one on Daphne, a finger occasionally sliding down and joining Theo’s inside her, and the other on Theo’s cock, running up and down the shaft, twisting at the head and spreading his pre-come back down. “You know, Theo, for all that you make jokes that I’m a desperate cockslut, the only one I’ve ever sucked is yours.”

“I know babes,” Theo said as he took hold of his dick and fed it back into Harry’s mouth. “You’re just so fucking good at it that I want to share you with my best mate, just like with our princess.”

Daphne’s chest was heaving as she tried to hold off on her own orgasm, but when the boys noticed, they doubled their efforts and instead of coming with a scream as Theo had intended, it was with a sigh and a moan when Theo freed his fingers and waggled them in front of Harry’s face. Harry slipped off Theo’s cock with a pop and took Theo’s fingers into his mouth.

“Merlin, Harry,” Daphne said tiredly. “You’re such a fucking whore sometimes.”

“Only for you two, darling,” Harry said with a smile.

It was only a few minutes later when Theo came in Harry’s mouth and as they kissed softly in the aftermath, with Theo whispering words of praise and Harry soaking up the soft, sure strokes of his hair, they noticed Daphne had fallen asleep.

“Too much to drink, do you think?” Theo asked.

Harry looked over at Daphne where she lay with her head on the arm of the sofa, her feet in Theo’s bare lap. “Probably,” Harry said. “But I think I’m guilty of that too tonight. I think Hermione’s actually going to kill me when she sees me next.”

Theo nudged Harry into standing before he did the same and picked Daphne up. “You should have a little more faith in her, Harry,” Theo told him as they walked to the bedroom, Daphne carried bridal style in his arms. “She’s a lot like our Princess, here. And while open relationships are… A little more common among wizards than muggles, especially in the arranged situations, established triads like ours are not so.”

Harry opened the door to their bedroom and let Theo through, watching as he carefully set Daphne down in the middle of the bed before pulling his shirt off and climbing in next to her. “I just don’t want to lose any of you,” Harry said quietly.

“Babes, do you trust her enough to say if she feels uncomfortable with something?”

Harry nodded, even though he already knew the point Theo was going to make.

“Then trust her to tell either you or Draco or Tom if any of us start something she doesn’t want to do.”

It was days before Harry and Hermione saw each other again. Harry had sent her an owl the day before their usual lunch date to make sure she was still alright to meet him there and she had replied in her normal brief but warm manner.

As he sat outside their usual place drinking coffee and waiting for her, Harry couldn’t help but wonder just how he was supposed to make it up to her. He knew there was only so many times Hermione would let him get away with flirting with Draco, especially when he was as obvious about it as he was.

“Sorry I’m late,” Hermione said as she sat down and sipped the drink Harry had ordered for her.

“Everything alright?” Harry asked.

“Work’s a nightmare, why did I decide on law?”

“Something about doing something worthwhile and doing some good in the world?”

Hermione laughed and took another sip of her tea, lapsing into silence. A silence that Harry normally would have been quite happy to indulge in if it weren’t for the fact he was waiting for Hermione to jump down his throat at any second.

“I’m sorry!” He blurted out, startling Hermione into spilling some of her tea. “Fuck!”

“Shit!” She gasped, pulling a swath of napkins from the table and wrapping them around her hand even as Harry pulled his wand free and vanished the mess. “Fuck, Harry. What in Merlin-”

“Gods I’m so sorry,” he fussed, rounding the table and unwrapping her hand to check how badly she’d been burned. “Merlin, I just can’t stop fucking up, can I?” Harry asked as he gave Hermione a self-deprecating smile.

“Harry, stop,” Hermione said, folding her hands over his and holding them tightly. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m an arsehole that keeps flirting with my best friend’s boyfriend and for some reason she always forgives me,” Harry replied, trying hard not to look at Hermione. “I keep wondering if one day I’ll go a little too far and it’ll be too much? I keep waiting for the day she’ll stop. When I cross the line and she won’t forgive me any more.”

“Harry,” Hermione began gently, slipping her hands from his and twisting them together in her lap.

“I want to say I can’t help it but we’d both know it’s a lie. The worst part is that I can always see how angry you get and I still do it. Sometimes I think I just want you to tell us to fuck and get it over with so at least then he can just be yours. Other times I think I do it because it makes Theo a little mad too and, well, the best way to get Theo out of a snit is to let him do the whole ‘do you remember who you belong to yet, Potter’ thing that he does. Actually,” he added, and Hermione looked up to see him staring at a spot somewhere over her shoulder. “Daphne is exactly the same. Merlin,” he laughed, “they’re both possessive arseholes.” He took a deep breath and his expression became serious again. “Do you hate me yet?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Harry,” Hermione snapped as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I hate that you keep doing this but I don’t hate you. I never have. I probably never will.” She sat back in her seat and looked at him properly. “I can’t actually hate you for it,” she said then smirked. “Not really. Draco’s pretty irresistible after all.”

“You know I wouldn’t actually do anything, right?”

Hermione took a deep breath and thought about what Tom and Draco had said to her the other night. She knew Tom wanted to put Daphne on her knees and show her exactly what he thought of her disrespecting Hermione. And she knew, no matter how much Harry was apologising right now for how he acted around Draco, that Draco was just as interested in Harry. “But you want to?”

Harry didn’t say anything. His eyes were tightly closed and all he could manage was a short nod. “I don’t want to lose you, though, Hermione,” he added as he opened his eyes to see the look on Hermione’s face.

Hermione ducked her head and tucked her hair behind her ears, blinking fiercely to stop her traitorous tears from falling before she met his stare with a smile that she hoped looked convincing. “You’ll never lose me Harry,” she said, the words _but I might lose them_ dancing on the tip of her tongue.

They didn’t arrange anything. And Hermione certainly didn’t tell Draco or Tom that she’d talked to Harry about the possibility of them “partner” swapping. They all spent enough time together anyway, so it seemed pointless to arrange an exact date and time. Still everytime she saw Harry and Draco together she would stiffen a little and wonder if this was it - if it was finally going to happen. But it didn’t and a month had passed before she knew it and suddenly they were all at Harry’s apartment that he shared with Theo and Daphne, to celebrate his birthday.

Hermione had been running late at work, and Tom had stayed behind to escort her to the party. When they stepped through the floo, the party was already in full swing and Hermione grinned up at Tom when he groaned. She pressed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed the underside of his jaw. “I’ll make it up to you,” she murmured and Tom leered down at her.

“I’ll get us a drink.”

“Shall I pass along your greetings to the birthday boy?” Hermione asked with a grin.

“Please,” Tom scoffed. “He’d know you were lying in an instant.”

“Theo mentioned raiding his father’s wine cellar,” Hermione said as she headed towards the sitting room. “If there’s a red out, I’ll have one of those.” She smiled sweetly at Tom before entering the room and looking around.

Luna was the most visible with a coronet of dyed flowers on her head and sunflowers attached to her wrists. Fred and George seemed to be plotting in a corner while Ron danced awkwardly with Lavender.

Draco was stood talking to Blaise and Hermione made a beeline for her boyfriend when she noticed something else and stopped.

Harry was there too but he was only watching Draco.

“One red wine for the most beautiful woman in the room,” Tom said as he pressed the glass into Hermione’s hand, not quite breaking her attention from the way Harry was looking at Draco.

She looked up at Tom and took a shaky breath. “Thanks,” she said and as quickly as the glass had been given to her, she drank it.

“You’re supposed to savour that, you know,” Tom told her with a wry grin. “I don’t think Nott Sr. would be too happy to know you’re drinking his 30 year old wines down like the cheap swill you get in Tesco.”

“Hermione!” Ginny called, drawing her attention away from Tom before she could open her mouth in defense of her favourite five pound bottle of wine. “There you are. I’ve been looking for you everywhere. All right Tom?” She asked, grinning up at him. “Can’t believe Hermione managed to get you here in one piece.”

“Nice to see you too Ginevra,” Tom muttered, wrapping an arm around Hermione’s shoulders and scouring the room for Draco.

“Tom.”

“Hmmmm?”

“Could you get me another? And one for Ginny too please?” Hermione asked, tilting her head up to look at him. Tom looked down at her and blinked. Hermione flashed him a smile. “Please.”

Tom’s eyebrows furrowed but he took the empty glass from her hands, ducking his head to press a kiss against her hair and nodded. “Of course love.”

Ginny wasted no time in pulling Hermione into her and directing her towards the kitchen and away from Draco.

Before Tom went to get the drinks he’d promised Hermione, he took a few moments to breath and try to figure out what was wrong with her. As he leaned against the wall in the hallway leading to the bathroom and bedroom, he heard a muffled giggle and a sigh.

The bedroom door opened and just as Tom was about to question whomever it was, Daphne stepped out, adjusting her dress as she walked.

“Tom,” she said, stopping and leaning against the doorframe. “Is there a reason you’re lingering outside our bedroom?” She tilted her head to one side in what, on anyone else, would have been the picture of innocence. “You don’t have to wait for an invitation you know.”

Tom grinned in a manner reminiscent of a shark. “You always were a little too eager to please me, Daphne,” he said. “Never could quite get it right, either.”

Daphne pouted but before she could reply, Theo emerged from behind her and put his hand over her mouth. “Thanks for coming, Tom. I’ll try to make sure she doesn’t have too many more, don’t want to insult the guests and all that,” Theo said as he led Daphne, and her swaying hips, back towards the party.

When Tom finally rejoined the mayhem, two glasses of wine for Hermione and Ginny in hand, he found Hermione stood with Daphne instead.

Daphne didn’t wait for Tom to hand a glass to her, instead she snatched it from his grasp, smiled and said “Oh, thank you Tom, I guess I do need something to soothe my throat.” She turned to Hermione and answered her unasked question. “Tom and I… bumped into each other near the bedroom. I should go make sure Theo doesn’t need any help.”

Hermione _and_ Tom watched her leave through narrowed eyes. “You ok?” Tom asked when she’d finally disappeared amidst the throng of people. Hermione gave him a short nod and sipped on her wine.

“I’m just tired.”

Tom hummed. “Do you want to leave?”

Hermione gulped and swallowed but shook her head. “No. It’s Harry’s birthday. I just need to sit down.”

Tom nodded and slipped his hand into hers. “I saw an empty couch by the kitchen. Maybe we can find our missing boyfriend on our way,” he smirked, dipping his head in greeting to the few people who passed by them.

“You know Draco,” Hermione said as she let Tom led her. “He’s probably in the thick of it all.”

“You think?” Tom asked.

She hummed. “I’m pretty sure I caught a glimpse of him talking to Blaise earlier. Right before Ginny ambushed me.”

Tom laughed and pulled her into his lap when they reached the sofa, throwing a glare to the amorous young couple that thought it would be safe to sit beside them.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” He murmured into her hair, tightening his grip on her. Hermione leaned back in his arms and tilted her face up to look at him, giving him a tight smile.

“Perfect.”

By the time the party had started to wind down and Harry realised people were leaving, it occurred to him that he’d spent most of the night with Draco, specifically, with Draco’s arm around his shoulder. He’d tried promising himself that he would be good, that he wouldn’t do anything more to hurt Hermione but when Draco laughed huskily, his breath tickling Harry’s ear, it was so hard for him to remember _why_ he had to be good.

He could feel Draco’s hand on the nape of his neck, his long fingers playing with his hair, even as the cocky, self-assured bastard spoke to Blaise and pretended he wasn’t driving Harry crazy.

“Harry,” Draco said, or repeated, Harry wasn’t sure. “Blaise is leaving.”

“Right, uh... “ Harry blushed slightly at being caught out and looked over at Blaise. “Thanks for coming Zabini. I hope you enjoyed the free booze.”

Blaise’s deep laugh and called-out goodbyes faded into the background and Harry turned to look at Draco properly, something he’d been avoiding doing after his third drink when he realised he was staring a bit too much.

He was doing it again, but for some reason, right at that moment, Harry couldn’t stop looking at Draco, even as he smirked at someone over Harry’s shoulder and then leaned in close.

“I always wondered why it was you couldn’t keep your hands off me, Harry,” Draco said, his lips too close to Harry’s ear for it to be casual. “But right now, I think I get it.”

Harry coughed and looked around him. Where was Hermione? Merlin - had she even showed up? “And why is that?” He asked.

“Well, if I get anywhere near as flustered as you are right now, I sure as hell can see the appeal.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat and he glanced around again, this time making sure Daphne and Theo hadn’t seen him. He didn’t want to piss Theo off, considering the amount of effort his boyfriend had put into hosting this party for Harry’s birthday, even if Daphne thought it was funny.

He didn’t spot either of his partners, but he did see Hermione and Tom sat on one of the sofas with a clear view of them. Harry’s eyes widened and he bit his lip, trying to think of a way to fix everything, but when Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded, he breathed out in relief.

Suddenly, or maybe not, when he thought about it, nothing mattered but Draco.

Harry got bolder now he actually had permission from the person who mattered. He let his hand rest on Draco’s hip as he met his eyes properly, he leaned in closer and tilted his head back, relishing in the feel of Draco’s nails on his scalp as he twisted his fingers through and between the messy curls but as Harry got bolder, Draco’s confidence seemed to retreat slightly.

“Theo said as much, when I asked him how he’d feel about this, but I didn’t think he’d be right,” Harry said with a small smile.

“What did Theo say?” Draco asked, mostly wondering when the hell it would have come up in conversation. He and Tom said things about this sort of situation during sex but after Daphne’s last attempt at seduction and the night that followed, neither of them had brought it up again. Hermione’s mood had been up and down ever since, in varying states of anticipation and relief.

Harry’s smile turned to a grin when he replied. “He said you wouldn’t know what to do with me if you ever got your hands on me.”

“Theo has a big mouth,” Draco growled before kissing Harry eagerly.

Harry’s breath hitched in his throat as he opened his lips to Draco’s probing tongue. Draco did his damnedest to kiss Harry breathless, but he still whimpered slightly when Draco pulled away. His jeans were suddenly a little too tight and all he wanted to do was have Draco pin him against a wall.

“Still think I don’t know what to do with you, Harry?”

Draco didn’t even the attempt to keep his lips off Harry’s ear at that point. He caught the lobe between his teeth and worried it gently while waiting for Harry to remember how to speak.

“Is that all it takes to make you speechless?” He asked. “Just one. Little. Kiss.” His last sentence was punctuated with kisses down the column of Harry’s throat.

“Fuck,” Harry gasped. He could have put it down to his inexperience, but Harry honestly thought it was just the effect Draco had on him.

“Not yet, but maybe later,” Draco quipped as he kissed a line up the other side of Harry’s neck and ran his nose along the line of his jaw.

“Shit, Draco, wait.” Harry forced the words out. Stopping was so far out of the realm of what he wanted to do right then but there was one thing he was missing at the moment and that was the acceptance of the rest of their partners about whatever the hell was going to happen and Harry knew that if he didn’t stop right then, he wouldn’t until they were both spent.

Daphne had had enough. Honestly, Harry had barely dragged his eyes away from Draco all evening and Theo had been playing the dutiful host, denying her request for a quickie in the privacy of their own bedroom and then fucking Riddle had been right there and leering at her in a way that made her want to show him exactly what he was missing stuck in a relationship with Draco, who was clearly infatuated with her boyfriend, and Hermione fricking Granger, who definitely wouldn’t know what to do with two cocks if they slapped her in the face.

She caught sight of them lying together, draped over _her_ sofa at the same moment she caught sight of Harry and Draco snogging and -

She’d had enough.

“Shove over Granger,” she said, lifting Hermione's legs and pushing them onto the floor. “Hello Tom.”

“Merlin,” Hermione muttered. “Why are you such a bitch?”

Daphne turned her eyes from Tom, who wasn’t even looking at her anyway, too interested in what Harry and Draco were up to across the room, to stare at her and made no attempt to hide the fact she was giving her a once over. “You know Granger,” she began, lifting her legs until they were tucked underneath her. “If I were you I’d be more worried about why my boyfriend was snogging someone who he wasn’t in a relationship with than why I’m such a bitch.”

“What?”

Daphne jerked her head in Harry and Draco’s direction and smirked when Hermione quickly turned away from the sight of Draco laving kisses down Harry’s throat. “You should just give it up Granger. I’m sure Weasley’d give you another chance.”

Hermione blinked then sat forward quickly. “Excuse me?”

Daphne laughed. “Come off it Granger. You can't even keep Draco interested and he was half gone on you while we were still in school. The only reason he's not run off with Harry yet is because Harry’s too noble about friendships.” She said rolling her eyes at the thought. When she looked back at Hermione, her mouth was agape and she looked like she’d been slapped. “Close your mouth Granger. Someone might try and stick a cock in it and I can’t begin to imagine you’d know what to do with it.”

“What the fuck did you just say?”

Daphne looked over Hermione’s shoulder to see Tom glaring at her and smiled. “You know Tom,” she teased, “there’s always room for one more in our bed and well,” she smirked, flicking her eyes in Harry and Draco’s direction again to see that they’d parted but hadn’t moved further apart, “Draco already seems to have made his decision about who he’d rather be with. You should think about leaving your mistakes in the past too and join us. Harry was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin you know,” she winked.

“You’ve said enough, I think,” Tom said, a slow, lazy smile rising on his lips. “Why don’t you come with me and I can tell you exactly what I think of your… proposal.”

Daphne preened under his gaze and stood, shooting Hermione a look of contempt even as the Gryffindor found herself dumped from Tom’s lap and alone on the sofa.

They stopped by Draco and Harry, where Theo had joined them and Daphne watched as Tom whispered something to Draco who glanced over at Hermione and nodded. As Tom started to lead Daphne away again, he turned and looked at Draco over his shoulder and said, “Have fun with ‘Hogwarts, class of ‘98’s most likely to bottom’.”

“Hey!” Harry called behind them. But Daphne simply laughed and let Tom lead her into the bedroom. She flounced past him and sat on the edge of the bed and watched as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

“Now,” Tom murmured lowly, letting his eyes fall over her. “What should I do with you?”

Daphne shivered.

Hermione had never had an out of body experience, but she was sure if she had it would have felt something like this. She barely had time to register the fact that Tom had unceremoniously dumped her on the couch, by herself no less, and led the biggest pain in Hermione’s life away to a bedroom before Theo was plopping down on the couch beside her.

“Alright Granger,” he said, grinning and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her into him. “Just like old times eh?”

Hermione sobbed, startling Theo from watching Draco and Harry removing each other’s shirts and turning to look at her sharply. “Fuck, Granger, Hermione, what’s wrong?”

Hermione let Theo wipe the tears from her cheeks as she tried to get her breathing to somewhere approaching normal before she spoke.

“They don’t want me,” she said quietly. “Bushy-haired, buck-toothed, Granger, what the hell can I offer them when Draco can have Harry with a click of his fingers, or when Tom can listen to someone insult me before he pulls her away for a fuck.” She let Theo run his fingers through her hair. “Tom didn’t even care when he saw Harry and Draco snogging,” she told him. “He just watched them.”

“You know why he watched them, Hermione?” Theo asked, his voice low and soft, just like the lighting in this corner of the room.

_When had that happened?_ Hermione thought.

“He watched them because they’re so different. Draco’s pale, all of him, his hair, his eyes, his skin, and Harry’s not, his skin next to Draco’s is beautiful, when they kiss, and all you can see is one dark head and one light, it’s art.”  

“And Daphne?”

“Daphne,” Theo snorted, running his hand through her hair and pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “If Tom hasn’t silenced the room so he can give her a proper spanking, I’d be very surprised. Tom doesn’t like anyone saying anything about you that he wouldn’t say himself. He’s also got this thing about manners and Daphne’s been pissing him off with her lack of them since we were third years.”

“Did they,” she swallowed and lifted her head to look at him, “did they ever,” she squirmed where she sat, “you know?”

“Not for her lack of trying,” Theo said. “He’s older than us though, and for all his brains and all his charm, he’s still a half blood. It doesn’t mean much to you I’m sure but in Slytherin, it could have ended with him in Azkaban.” He brushed her hair off her face and cupped her cheeks lightly. “Not that it matters now, of course. Once Draco told him about how he’d finally got the most beautiful girl in our year to notice him, he set his sights on her. Turns out he got them both.”

Hermione scoffed, though she could feel her cheeks reddening. “You’re just saying that because you don’t want to be the odd man out.”

“Not at all, after all, I got the most beautiful boy in our year so I think it worked out well,” He grinned at her and winked theatrically. “Don’t you?”

Hermione laughed and flicked her eyes in Harry and Draco’s direction. They’d moved from the sofa and Draco had Harry pinned against the closest wall, Harry’s wrists firmly planted in Draco’s grasp above Harry’s head. Hermione tilted her head and watched them and for once didn’t feel the usual ache in her heart that she did when she watched them together. “I don’t know about that,” she murmured, “but he does look pretty handsome. I suppose.”

“Don’t worry, I know Gryffindor’s Golden child isn’t quite your type. You’ve always gone for far too pale for my liking.”

“Tom’s not pale,” she protested.

“You didn’t share a shower with him when he was a teenager,” Theo replied. “He was just like you, spent too much time in the library but without the quidditch-fiend friends to drag him outside.”

Hermione snorted and leaned into him. “Fair.” They sat in silence for a moment until Hermione registered just what he’d said and with narrowed eyes she turned to look up at him. “Don’t tell me you’ve been thinking about how he’d look in the shower these days now that Draco does manage to drag him out for quidditch?”

“Oh, darling,” Theo grinned. “I don’t need to. I’m the too-pale-from-spending-too-much-time-in-the-library friend. Draco used to drag me out all the time from third year up. How do you think I knew how much time you spent there?”

“Spent alot of time watching me in school did you?” She teased.

“I could tell you about how I’ve loved you from afar since before I knew what love was, or I could tell you that I was hoping you’d drag Harry in to study so I could watch him and try to figure out why he was so enticing to me. Which would you have an easier time believing?”

“Well,” she murmured turning her body so that she was facing him on the couch, barely a hairsbreadth between them. “Harry _is_ just over there. I’m sure Draco wouldn’t mind terribly if you wanted to join in.”

“True,” Theo said, his eyes flicking down to Hermione’s full lips and then back up to her eyes to watch her pupils dilate. “But then I’d run the risk of Tom dragging me to the bedroom for a spanking of my own. For leaving my guests unattended and forgetting my manners.” His last words were barely a whisper, and he closed the gap between their lips with a slow hesitancy that belied his previous charming words.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself fall back into the soft cushions of the couch. And when Theo fell between her open legs and gripped her bare thigh in his hand she didn't stop him.

He hitched her leg over his hip and slid as close as he dared, he let the hardness of his cock brush against her while still allowing her room to retreat if she decided to. He was perfectly gentlemanly as he ravished her, or at least that’s what he would tell Tom if the other man asked.

“Please.”

Harry’s voice was a breathless whimper as he tried valiantly to thrust his cock into the loose circle of Draco’s hand.

Draco smiled against the skin of his throat and looked at him carefully. “Begging already, Harry?” He asked as he followed Harry’s thrust, giving him no relief and just enough pressure to tease. “I’d have thought you would have had a little more staying power.”

Harry groaned as Draco pulled his hand free and let it roam across his abdomen, gently pulling at the trail of hair that led beneath his jeans before moving up to scratch the edge of his thumb nail over one of Harry’s sensitive nipples.

“Fuck.” The word was barely audible under Harry’s moan.

“Use your words, Harry,” Draco said as he kissed along Harry’s collar bone. “Tell me what you want.” He lapped at a bead of sweat that had gathered in the hollow of Harry’s collar, enjoying the fact that he was the reason Harry had been reduced to single syllables.

“You,” Harry gasped. “I… ngg.. Fuck. I want to touch you.” He tried to tell himself that the words were slurred together because of the alcohol he’d drank earlier that night but he was an awful liar.

Draco swallowed as he tried to calm himself, it would be no good winding Harry to speechlessness if he came in his pants because of Harry’s reactions.

“I want to taste you.”

Draco kissed him as he finally let Harry’s wrists go. “Merlin,” Draco breathed as he looked into Harry’s lust-glazed eyes and took note of the flush that covered his cheeks. “You’re beautiful like this,” he said.

Harry ran his hands across Draco’s shoulders and into his hair before pulling him in close and kissing him the way he’d wanted to since he was about sixteen but with the experience of someone used to satisfying two different people, even if it was only those two he’d ever been with.

He sucked Draco’s lower lip in to his mouth, and the tip of his tongue ran along the length before Harry nipped at the swollen flesh.

Draco’s throaty moan spurred him on and as he laved his tongue across the bite, he pulled ever-so-slightly on the blond locks twisted between his fingers.

Draco lifted Harry’s legs around his waist so he could carry him back to the sofa. As he dropped to the seat with Harry straddling his thighs, putting an exquisite pressure on his cock, he looked over at Hermione.

And Theo.

Theo with his tongue down Draco’s girlfriend’s throat.

Theo with his hand up Draco’s girlfriend’s skirt.

Theo with a sly smile, that Draco recognised from days gone by.

Tom watched Daphne smirk at him from her position on the bed, her legs crossed one over the other and her dress slowly riding up her thigh. He grit his teeth. He’d never liked her. She’d been giving him lip for as long as he’d known her and when she’d discovered how attractive she was, she’d tried to tempt him too. When Theo and Harry had fallen into bed with her he’d been sure that they’d come to their senses but here they were four years later - happily living together in domestic bliss. Tom didn’t know how they hadn’t strangled her in her sleep yet.

“Tom,” she murmured, spreading her legs and slipping a hand between them. Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes when she pushed the skirt of her dress up over her silky thighs and he saw that she wasn’t wearing any knickers.

“Stand up,” he said making his way across the room. His lips twitched when she immediately obeyed and he sat down in the spot she had just vacated. He tried not to flinch when she rested her perfectly manicured-never-worked-a-day-in-her-life-and-lived-off-her-inheritance-nails on his shoulders and let his hands slide up her bare legs to rest below the curve of her ass.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time Greengrass,” he murmured, hitching her dress up and revealing her bare cunt. Daphne wound one of her hands into his hair and gasped when he ducked his head forward, nuzzled the inside of her thigh with his nose and bit down hard on the flesh.

“Fuck, Tom, please.”

He grinned into her thigh. Oh she really had no idea what he had planned for her and when he turned her, pressed a firm hand against the small of her and she bent over _exactly how he wanted,_ he didn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face.

Theo had told him that Daphne acted like she was in charge a lot of the time in public but that when they were home alone, particularly in the bedroom, she was a complete submissive, and now with her bent over his lap, her ass raised and legs parted Tom saw exactly what he meant. He let his fingers dip between her legs. “You’re dripping Daphne.”

“I know,” she panted, her head dropping forward when he slipped two fingers into her. “Fuck that feels-”

“Does it feel good?”

“So good! Please Tom!”

Tom quickly slipped his fingers from her and thrust them into her mouth and when she moaned around them, her tongue licking every drop of herself from them he raised his other hand and brought it firmly down against her ass.

“Fuck!” She gasped, letting his fingers fall from her mouth and turning her head to stare at him with wide eyes. Tom met her stare.

“What about that? Was that good?”

She nodded eagerly, dropping her head down again. Tom made a small noise in the back of his throat and gently rubbed the red mark that was already beginning to form.

“I’m not sure you’ll like the rest so much,” he murmured, winding his left hand into her hair to keep her from lifting her head again. “You know,” he began, still rubbing her bare cheek with his hand, “you seem to be under the impression that I was impressed by your little display earlier-”

“Tom-”

“I didn’t say you could interrupt me Daphne,” he said sharply bringing his hand down hard again against her. She whimpered, but still lifted her hips, offering herself to him and he smirked. “Do you want to know the difference between you and Hermione?” He smacked her again, swapping to the other cheek this time before he switched back and in quick succession brought his hand down three times. “This is very important Daphne so I want you to listen carefully when I tell you, ok?”

She nodded, her blonde hair that she’d pulled into a bun, bobbing up and down.

“Good girl.” He smiled at her and watched as she fervently accepted his command. “On your hands and knees Daphne, I’m going to give you exactly what you deserve.”

When she’d slipped from his lap and was bent over on the floor, Tom dropped to his knees and let her feel how aroused he was by _this_ display. “Hermione,” he let his hand fall against her again, “she never does what I tell her to when I tell her to,” he ran his hand over her rump, admiring the faint red handprint that marred her pale skin.

He slapped it again, in the exact same place.

“She would never accept that her place is on her knees for me.”

Another slap, and this time Daphne let out a gasp of pain.

“She’s not like you, Daphne,” Tom said as he rubbed his hand across the red stain on her buttock. “She doesn’t deserve this. She deserves the best and me, Draco, we would do anything, be anything, just to give her what she wants; what she deserves.”

Draco was angry.

His girlfriend was, apparently, prepared to fuck his best friend. The first person he had _made_ friends with without his father’s interference.

“Get on your knees,” he said, the single hand he had resting on Harry’s head pressing downwards. “Show me how you look when you’re begging for my cock.”

Harry’s smile faltered for a second and he thought about Theo, about Hermione, about how both of them might hate him for this.

“Do you want to see how much I can take without your help or do you want to just take what you want?” Harry asked as he slipped to the floor between Draco’s knees. He kissed the bare skin of Draco’s thigh and looked up to see Draco glaring behind him. “She’s… she‘s ok with it,” he said, hoping it was still true “As long as she knows you love her.”

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry a lot more softly that he had so far that night. He didn’t mention anything about the lust he felt for Harry, or the love he felt for Hermione. He tried to tell Harry, through a single kiss that this was the only time he could promise them being together.

Harry ran his hands across Draco’s thighs, slipped his fingers through the gaps in his leg holes and brushed his thumb across the silky, shaven skin of Draco’s balls.

“Let me taste you,” Harry said as he nuzzled his face in Draco’s crotch. He ran his nose along the length of Draco’s thickening cock. He mouthed over Draco’s balls, taking each of them in his mouth, covered with the cloth of his boxers briefly before he released them.

Draco gripped Harry’s hair and directed him where he wanted him, focusing Harry’s mouth beneath his balls and over his taint as he freed his cock. He let it land against Harry’s face, he listened to Harry gasp and moan as Draco directed him along the length of his cock and over his head.

“Suck me,” Draco said. “Take me as far as you can, all the way down, then take more.”

Harry nodded, or at least as much as he could. He sucked the head of Draco’s cock briefly before swallowing around him as he took him as far as he could.

“Fuck, yes, that’s it,” Draco said. “Stick out your tongue, touch my balls with it.”

Harry struggled around him. He gagged once, his throat tightening around the head of Draco’s cock that was lodged in his throat and Draco moaned and pulled Harry off before pulling him onto his lap. “I’m going to have to teach you how to suck cock properly,” Draco told him before leaning forward and kissing him, sucking Harry’s tongue and loving the fact that Harry seemed to be pliant enough for Draco to do anything with. “If you can’t breathe around it, you can choke on it.”

Harry blinked several times quickly.

“Are you ready Harry?” Draco asked. “Are you ready to taste my cock?  You said you wanted to touch me and taste me, this is your chance.”

Harry nodded as he slipped once again to the floor. He didn’t think, right then, that he would be able to deny Draco anything.

Draco stood, his cock and balls hanging over his boxers. Harry, on his knees, facing up to him, waiting for Draco to take charge was a sight he didn’t think he’d ever forget.

He stepped forward slowly, teasing Harry without it being at all obvious. If Theo was going to fuck his girlfriend then Draco wanted to be sure that he ruined Theo’s boyfriend for him.  He wanted to take out the anger he felt at his best friend on the person before him; he wanted to fix the ache in his heart, even if he didn’t know how.

Draco stood in front of Harry with his cock held in his hand, He could see Harry waiting for the instructions he thought Draco would give, he could see Hermione who was far too concerned with what Theo was doing to pay attention to him.

He watched as Theo moved one hand in a way that made Draco think he was actually touching her slick folds, assuming she was as turned on by Theo as she was with Draco and Tom.

He looked down at Harry and, with his cock in his hand, ran the head across Harry’s cheek, smeared the beading pre-come from his slit and across Harry’s lips.

Merlin, but Harry kneeling there and waiting and taking whatever Draco wanted to do without assuming anything was almost enough to make him explode.

“Kiss my cock, Harry,” Draco said. “Show me how grateful you are to have it.”

Harry nuzzled along Draco’s length now he’d been given permission again, brushing his cheek along the length, silently promising more attention later on.

He avoided nuzzling the crown. There was a bead of precome leaking from Draco’s slit and Harry looked up at Draco through his lashes before he placed the promised kiss on his head, his lips open just enough for his tongue to wipe over his slit, cleaning it with a slight amount of suction to tease him.

Draco ran his hands through Harry’s hair, the thickness of it at the roots substituting for the length he wished was there instead. The length his best friend was currently running his hands through.

“Open your mouth,” Draco said. “I’m going to fuck it and you’re going to take it.”

_Theo was right_ , was Harry’s only thought at Draco fucked his face with a reckless abandon. _He actually is too thick for me to take without gagging_.

Harry didn’t know if he would ever tell Theo that he thought he liked the feeling of gagging on Draco, mostly because he wasn’t sure if it was the length and thickness or if it was just because it was _Draco_ , but then, without knowing what either of his partners were doing, on his knees in his sitting room, Harry could honestly say he fucking loved it.

He loved the taste and scent of Draco filling his nose.

He loved the dull ache in his knees, letting him know that it had been a little too long.

He loved that he was allowed to make Draco feel good, at least for a while.

He desperately anticipated being allowed and able to speak again because there was no way this night would end without Draco burying his fantastic cock in Harry’s arse.

He hoped Theo would agree to help prep him before that happened though.

_Where was Theo anyway?_

Theo slipped Hermione’s shoes from her feet; they were neat and sensible with just a hint of heel. Her silk underwear followed and was not at all sensible. Theo loved it if only for the difference from Daphne’s usual choice of lace, when she wore underwear at all.

He let his fingers slide up her thighs and beneath her skirt, brushing through the neat curls at the top of her slit before dipping into the silken wetness that she produced.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices off them.

“Beautiful,” he murmured before leaning down to share the remains of her taste that lingered on her tongue.

“Theo,” Hermione gasped.

Theo felt a little like he had when he was introducing Harry to triad relationships. Harry had had ideas about how a relationship should be and even though Hermione was part of a triad herself, Theo felt a little like the fidelity stayed with her.

He kissed along her jaw, angling her face ever-so-discreetly so she was looking at Harry and Draco.

He couldn’t see it properly but he could see Harry on his knees and Draco stood before him. As far as Theo was concerned, that was enough.

He felt Hermione’s breath hitch as she turned towards him again.

“Please stop teasing me,” she said, her lower lip pouting outwards ever so slightly.

“Be sure,” Theo said, his expression serious for a brief minute. “Be sure, Hermione, because once I start I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” He pulled her hands together and cupped them close in his own. “I’ve wanted you for almost as long as I’ve known you. Please be sure.”

Hermione arched up beneath him, leaning up on her elbows to kiss him. “Please Theo,” she whimpered, pulling at the buckle of his belt and slipping her hand into his trousers. Theo took a shuddering breath when she loosely wrapped her fist around the tip of his cock and swiped her thumb across the tip of it, smearing his precome around delicately. Her touch so different to what he was accustomed to.

To Theo, it seemed to take an age for him to undo each of the tiny buttons holding Hermione’s blouse closed but he worshipped each bit of skin as it was revealed, working his way up from the bottom. He could feel her breasts heaving as she breathed and if he had more time, another chance, he would have left her blouse on, the buttons undone enough just to show off her tits as they hung over her bra.

The thought he had of leaving her mostly dressed though would have to wait, for now he would settle for her skirt bunched around her waist and her beautiful tits exposed even as she kept her bra on.

It would still give Draco, if he ever bothered to look away from Harry and over at Hermione, the image that his girlfriend was so desperate for another man’s cock that she couldn’t even wait long enough to get undressed before she sat on it.

As he pulled her breasts free, Theo drew back to look at her. She lay with her head pillowed on the arm of the sofa, her blouse was draped over the back and yes, her heaving chest was bare. Her splayed legs, with the shine of her slick on her milky thighs, were topped by that sensible work skirt tucked up to show off her wet folds.

The only way she could have looked more debauched would have been if she was covered in come.

“Merlin,” Theo breathed. “You look… irresistible.”

He watched her watch him as he pulled his own shirt over his head. His belt already hung open and he noticed her glancing behind him now and then, probably to look at Draco and Harry but he didn’t care about them just then. He’d never wanted Draco and he already had Harry, this was his chance to take Hermione too. He undid his trousers properly and pushed them and his boxers down his thighs before he stepped out of them and sat on the sofa.

“I want you to ride me,” he said, working his hand over his cock before he tugged her into his lap. He kissed along her shoulder and up the slender line of her throat. He twisted one nipple between his thumb and forefinger and he he held his cock steady for her as she let herself sink onto him.  

“Look at them,” he whispered to her as she settled herself, adjusting to the intrusion of a completely different cock than she was used to. “Look at the way they look at each other. Look how gentle Draco’s being, how he’s whispering something to Harry.”

He watched Harry carefully as ran his hand across Draco’s cheek and into his hair before pulling him down for a soft kiss that was interrupted when Harry threw his head back with a cry Theo could hear from the other side of the room.

“Didn’t take Draco too long to find his prostate, did it?” Theo said rhetorically. “Then again, Harry’s such a slut for him, I think that would be his reaction no matter what.”

“Theo,” Hermione said quietly as she raised herself up and dropped down again. Theo attributed the tremor in her voice to the way his cock felt filling her to the hilt.

“Shall I try to make you scream too?” Theo asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to the patch of bare skin above the clasp of her bra. “Can’t let our boys have all the fun after all, can we?”

When Tom was finally ready to lead Daphne back to the party, she was a walking contradiction.

She was eager but docile, having learned the consequences of disobeying Tom.

She was desperate but placid, having learned that Tom would please her as it pleased him.

She was remorseful but completely unrepentant.

At least until she saw Theo holding Hermione against his chest, his cock sliding in and out of her, his lips moving against her throat, his hand moving against where they were joined.

Until she saw Draco prying Harry open with his cock, neither of them blinking unless they had to. Neither of them wanting to miss a moment of experience they were sharing.

“Do you think they even noticed you were gone?” Tom asked from beside her, though his eyes never left the sight of Theo and Hermione. Daphne shook her head because honestly, she didn’t think they’d missed her at all.

Tom hummed and led her to stand in front of where Hermione was bouncing on Theo’s cock and pressed her to her knees between Theo’s feet so that she couldn’t look away from them.

“Sweetheart,” Tom said gently, even though his blunt fingernails were digging into Daphne’s flesh.

“Oh fuck,” Hermione said as she tried to still Theo’s thighs. “Fuck, Tom.”

“You can fuck me later, sweetheart,” Tom said as he twisted Daphne’s hair in his fist and forced her to look up at Hermione, watching as Theo thrust into her. “Daphne has something to say,” he told her after he kissed her, letting her know in his own way that he forgave her. He should have known that leaving her alone with Draco and Harry meant that she’d turn to Theo for some modicum of comfort and seeing the way Draco kissed Harry’s inner thigh as he threw one leg over his shoulder Tom really shouldn’t have expected anything less.

Theo lifted his head from the crook of Hermione’s neck and raised a single eyebrow at Daphne, though he didn’t stop moving his hips beneath Hermione. He threw his head back once to get his hair from his face and met Tom’s eye, rather than Daphne’s.

“Are you going to keep giving orders out here too, Tom?” Theo asked as he thrust his hips upwards, allowing Hermione to gasp before she tried to silence her whine of pleasure. Daphne watched as Tom let his hand cup her jaw gently and his thumb tugged her lip from between her teeth.

“Should we ask our love to join us?” Tom asked as he glanced over at Harry with Draco’s cock inside him, one foot flat on the floor, his other leg pressed close to his chest as Draco fucked him.

Hermione didn’t look. She simply shook her head.

Theo kissed Hermione’s neck and lifted her off his cock.

“You haven’t seen how nicely my Princess sucks another woman from my cock yet, have you, Tom?” Theo said, even as his fingers danced inside Hermione, bringing her closer to the edge but not yet tipping her over.

Tom glanced sharply at him. “She hasn’t apologised yet,” he said, tugging Daphne’s hair that was wrapped in his fist and angling her face to look up at the pair of them. Daphne swallowed.

“I’m sorry.”

“Like you mean it Greengrass,” Tom warned, smirking slightly when Theo - who’d just had his cock inside _his_ girlfriend - smiled and looked down at the blonde whore settled at his feet.

“Hermione,” Daphne said, her voice almost as breathless as it had been when she thought Tom would fuck her. “I lied. I knew why Draco would be interested in Harry but I was jealous that they would choose you over me.” She glanced over at Theo who seemed to be stroking Granger’s slick into his cock. “I was scared that you could give Harry something I couldn’t,” She said, dropping her gaze.

She startled when Tom loosened the grip of her hair and Theo cupped her jaw gently. “That wasn’t so hard was it, Princess?” He asked teasingly against her lips.

Daphne scowled up at him. “Tell that to my arse.”

“Shall I kiss it better for you?” Theo asked as he stroked his hand across her collarbone. “Shall I soothe it for you before I eat you out?” Theo glanced at Tom who was running his own hand across the front of his trousers. “I could eat you while Tom fucks you, I’m sure he’d like to tell you all about how wrong your apology was.”

Theo’s name fell like a prayer from Daphne’s lips. “Make it feel good?” She asked before Tom descended on her, pulling her dress over her hips, her breasts and off her shoulders.

Daphne almost sobbed with relief when Theo stood, offered her his hand, pulled her from the floor and kissed her gently. “Of course Princess.”

Harry felt Draco’s softening cock slip from him and winced slightly. He could feel Draco’s breath on his throat every time he exhaled. He could feel his fingers dancing along his ribs and down to his hip. He could feel a kiss pressed to his sweat-soaked skin.

He looked over to the other side of the room and couldn’t help but feel a little surprised when he saw Daphne and Tom had rejoined them. His cock twitched when he saw his Princess (stupid Theo and that stupid name) choking on Theo’s cock and she was forced to take more than she planned to by the force of Tom’s thrusts.

If she wasn’t moaning around her mouthful at being used like a cocksleeve, Harry would give up his own magic.

Hermione was the one who actually surprised him though.

She stood behind Daphne and Tom, arms folded across her chest. She probably had a good view of her boyfriend plunging inside Daphne, and she was the only one still wearing any clothes.

It was just her skirt and bra and neither of them actually covered anything, but Harry could see Theo’s influence all over it.

She met his eye briefly before looking back over at Tom but, as if she could feel Harry’s gaze still on her, she looked back.

Harry jerked his head and held out his hand, signalling for her to join him and Draco and when she started to move over to them, he nudged Draco off him and picked up his wand that he’d left lying on end table at some point during the evening to enlarge the sofa enough for all three of them.

Harry hadn’t been more aware of his nakedness that evening than when he looped one arm around Hermione’s waist and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

He hoped the salty taste on her skin was from sweat and not tears.

After everything else that had happened that evening, Harry shouldn’t have been surprised when Hermione turned her head and kissed him properly.

He was, not only because this was _Hermione_ , but because _Draco_ was sat behind them, probably watching and probably getting angry at Harry.

_I can deal with that,_ Harry thought, because even as she kissed him, he could feel her crying. Even without that, he could taste her desperation.

At that point he knew that Theo had fucked up. He had probably treated her the same way he would have treated Daphne, not realising, as Harry had seconds into their kiss, that Hermione wanted to feel loved and would only accept being treated like a slut if she knew the person treating her that way _did_ love her.

Harry slipped his hand up her back until he reached the fastening of her bra and deftly undid it. He broke their kiss off and moved around her, his free hand lingering against her skin. He kissed her shoulders and slid her bra straps down her arms, letting the garment fall free before he straightened out her skirt, undid it, and let it fall down her legs.  

“I should thank you,” Harry said quietly as he brushed her curls over one shoulder and bared the side of her throat. “And I should apologise.” He ran one hand over her breast, his thumb circling her nipple as it pebbled beneath his touch. “You gave me what I asked for, even though it would hurt you.” He kissed the skin at the join of her shoulder and throat. “I should have realised it was hurting you.”

Hermione turned in the circle of his arms and felt his hardened cock brush along her hip. “Harry,” she said, just as quietly, meeting his eyes and feeling so fucking grateful that someone finally noticed.

This time Harry initiated the kiss, he poured his apologies into it and silently begged for forgiveness.

“Come on,” Harry said quietly as he led her to the sofa where Draco was now lying with his head propped up on one hand as he watched them. “Get up for a second, Draco.”

Draco stood and looked at Harry a little bemusedly when Harry tapped the sofa with his wand again.

“This sofa was my dad’s addition to the flat,” He said. “Said that with three of us here one of us is more likely to do something that gets us kicked out of bed for a night.”

The back of the sofa dropped backwards slowly, turning into a bed.

“Mum said he was lucky he didn’t get kicked out of bed that night,” Harry said with a grin as he sat down and moved to the far side before lying down properly.

Hermione was the first to join him and she crawled across the bed on her hands and knees before leaning down and kissing Harry again.

As Draco watched Harry wrap his arm around Hermione’s waist and pull her tightly against him, he swallowed around the unexpected lump in his throat. He could see how easily he could lose Hermione to him, He could see how much they loved each other and how, despite what either of them said, that love wasn’t strictly platonic. He took a step backwards and almost took another before he realised that it was at least as much his fault as Harry’s that Hermione was in bed with him now in the first place.

He looked over at Tom to see him slip from Daphne and glare at Harry.

He looked back in time to see Harry flip himself and Hermione, so she was beneath him, looking up at him with wide eyes and kiss-swollen lips.

He listened as Harry spoke words against her skin even as he guided himself inside her.

Tom stood next to him just as silently.

“Thank you,” Harry said. “You’re amazing, Hermione. You deserve the world and if I could give it to you I would because that’s how much I love you.” He kissed her as he bottomed out inside her. “I would do anything possible to make you happy because you deserve so much happiness and so many apologies from me, from Theo, from Draco, from Tom.”

Draco felt Tom take his hand. He’d probably realised, much like Draco had, that no matter how much they’d enjoyed their evening so far, that it hadn’t been worth it.

“I should have known,” Harry said as he kissed her, as he slipped one hand down to join his cock so he could bring her off properly. “Should have realised we were hurting you.”

Draco thought he probably could have handled Harry fucking Hermione, but this, this careful consideration, the declarations of love, his quiet apologies, it made him feel dirty. It made him hate Harry, but none of that could compare to the ache he felt in his chest when he heard Hermione reply.

“Oh god, Harry,” she cried out with her first orgasm. Harry’s strokes inside her slowed as she came. “More. Please. Gods, Harry, please.”

Draco felt Tom squeeze his fingers.

“Love you,” Harry said as he brushed Hermione’s hair from her face.

Draco squeezed Tom’s fingers back.

“Love you,” Hermione said before she leaned up to kiss him.

“This is my fault,” Draco managed to rasp out, watching as Hermione wrapped her legs tightly around Harry’s waist and pushed herself up from where Harry had laid her down, so that she was resting in his lap, his cock still inside her, and pressed herself completely against him. Draco knew how that felt, how intimate it was and when he felt Tom’s free hand brush across his cheek and turn his head in his direction he realised he’d begun to cry.

“Don’t. It’s as much my fault.” Draco shook his head vehemently but Tom simply smiled sadly at him and clutched his hand tighter. “It is. I knew how much the thought of you and Potter together wrecked her and I still didn’t discourage you earlier,” he said quietly, flicking his eyes in Hermione’s direction quickly to see that she was moving against Harry herself now, her hands tugging at the dark hairs at the nape of his neck. Draco glanced at them and closed his eyes when he saw that their foreheads were pressed together and Hermione was whispering something against Harry’s lips.

Whatever Hermione had said caused Harry to nod as he tightened his hold around her waist and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He began to move his hips faster, the angle causing Hermione to gasp with each thrust.

Tom knew, logically, that this was something Hermione needed, especially right now, but he didn’t know it would hurt so much to see the woman he loved twisting her fingers through another man’s hair, holding his head to her throat as he kissed her with her other hand wrapped around his bicep. It was difficult to see where one ended and the other began.

It didn’t hurt like this when it was Draco but maybe that was because Tom loved him too.  

Tom forced himself to keep watching. _This,_ he thought, _is my punishment for going through with this madness._ He heard Hermione’s soft, breathy gasps of “Fuck,” and “Yes,” and “Right there, Harry,” and each one felt like a dagger to his heart. He hadn’t thought twice about how he would forgive Hermione when he found her bouncing on Theo’s cock and realised now what a hypocrite he had been. Especially considering he’d then slipped inside of Daphne and fucked her in front of Hermione. Enjoyed it too, pulling out at the last moment to spill himself across her arse, rubbing his come into her and the marks he’d left as he’d lazily slipped his fingers inside her and made her come.

Draco hid his face in Tom’s shoulder, even if he thought it was worse than watching. He could hear Hermione and he had whispered words of praise and encouragement to Harry not two hours before, he knew what the man sounded like when he was being pleasured. He didn’t know if Hermione had heard Harry like this when Draco was the reason for the short, low gasps, but he was glad Harry was close to coming. If he had to listen to it for much longer, he’d be tempted to kill Harry and that would undoubtedly upset Hermione. Probably Theo too.

When Theo had finished with Daphne, he left her lying, almost asleep on the sofa they’d used and covered her with a blanket from their bedroom. While he’d made sure to pay attention to his Princess as they fucked, he also couldn’t help but watch Harry.

From the otherside of the room, it didn’t look like any of the other couplings that night. It was slower but infinitely more intense, that much even Theo could tell.

Unlike Tom and Draco, Theo took the chance to put his trousers back on before he approached them. He was pretty sure the last thing either of them needed was another person’s cock hanging out while they watched their girlfriend get fucked.

He watched as Hermione tightened her grip on Harry’s arm, her painted nails digging in to the solid muscle that Harry had there.

“Last chance,” Theo heard Harry say. “If you don’t want me to come inside you, you’ll need to get off.”

“I don’t care,” was Hermione’s reply.

This close, he could see Harry smile.

“Liar,” Harry said, fondly. His hips began to move more erratically and he slipped one hand between his and Hermione’s stomachs, down between her folds that Theo knew from very recent experience would feel slick and silky.

She was already close and it took only a few seconds for her to come again before Harry followed.

Harry laid them down together on their sides and although Theo could see Harry speaking, he couldn’t hear the words. He could hear Tom’s though.

“I’ll kill him,” Tom said as he watched Hermione throw her leg over Harry’s hip, as he watched Harry’s cock slip from her, followed by a trail of Harry’s come.

Harry stroked his hand across Hermione’s thigh and smiled at her again. Hermione brushed her fingers across his cheek in reply and Theo could see the intimacy in the gesture.

“You can’t,” Theo said to Tom, alerting both him and Draco to his presence. “Do you honestly think you could hurt him without losing her?” He jerked his head in their direction to underscore his point. Tom and Draco looked over in time to see Harry kiss Hermione’s forehead as she linked thier fingers together.

“I had fun tonight, Hermione,” Harry said softly. His words didn’t carry and no one but Hermione heard them. “But I also realised something that I should have thought of years ago.”

He brought their linked hands up and kissed each of her fingertips before he continued.

“No matter how good I felt with Draco’s attention on me, that lust, it’s nothing, not when I could have lost you a thousand times over it. Not when I know he loves you, not when I’ve got my own partners to fuck, not when the price is your heartache.”

“I agreed to it,” Hermione said. “I shouldn’t have, but I did.”

“Because you saw that three people you love could be happy with it. It’s our fault for not seeing how much it hurt you.” Harry closed his eyes and choked back the tears that threatened. “If you want me to stay away from him, I will. I can do that for you. It’s the least I can do.”

“We’re all to blame for this mess,” Hermione said as she tugged his hair and tried to make him look at her. “You’re not the only one who needs to accept responsibility.” Any other time and she would have laughed at Harry’s desire to take all the blame. “Do you need me to castigate you for finding my boyfriend attractive, Harry? Because he really is, you know.”

“No, I don’t think I do,” Harry said. “But maybe I should let them make it up to you now as well.” He bestowed one last kiss on her before he slipped off the sofa-bed, catching sight of Theo stood with Tom and Draco. He looked between the three of them and sighed.

Draco ignored him and moved straight to Hermione, Tom glared at him glacially before also moving away. Theo’s reaction was less telling, but Harry had been on the receiving end of that raised eyebrow too many times before to not know what it meant.

“Let’s just clean up and go to bed before you get mad at me,” Harry said moving towards Daphne and lifting her sleeping body into his arms. He swept her hair from her face and kissed her forehead before glancing in Theo’s direction. “Then I can tell you why I’m mad at you too.”

Draco hesitated when he reached the edge of the bed. No matter what Tom said, Draco still felt like he was close to losing Hermione. He couldn’t remember a time when she had been so lost in either himself or Tom that she’d forgotten about the other one, but with Harry, Draco and Tom may as well have not been there.  

Tom had no such hesitancy. He knelt on the bed and pulled Hermione into his arms, nuzzling his face into her neck and pulling her into him. Hermione’s eyelids fluttered open and she smiled lazily up at Tom.

“Hi,” she murmured, flicking her eyes in Draco’s direction and lifting her hand in invitation. “Draco.”

Draco fell onto the bed, and didn’t bother to hide his tears when he pressed himself against her and reached for Tom on her other side. “I’m sorry.”

Hermione pursed her lips and shook her head but Draco grasped her chin in his hand and nodded. “I am. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry I acted like having Potter would be the best thing that ever happened to me. I’m sorry I didn’t recognise that flirting and indulging in innocent touches and innuendos was hurting you. I’m sorry I fucked him without even considering you Hermione. Even when I watched Tom take Daphne into that bedroom I didn’t think, didn’t care, that you would be dying inside. That it took the sight of Theo treating you like a whore, for me to even realise how much we’d hurt you.”

“It’s my fault too,” Tom interjected, turning Hermione’s head so that she was looking at him. “I never should have - fuck Hermione I never should have let her goad me into that. I never should have let you think, not for a second, that fucking her meant more to me than you. I’ve seen you struggle with Potter and Draco’s flirtations for years. And when I saw them together tonight,” he met Draco’s gaze over Hermione’s shoulder, “I never should have let it happen. Any of it.”

Draco slid his fingers into Tom’s on Hermione’s waist. “I’m sorry.”

Hermione lay between the pair of them, her eyes flicking between them. “I’m not exactly innocent you know.”

Tom clenched his jaw and Draco felt his body stiffen. “We know,” Tom said quietly. “But we can’t be mad at you for it. We didn’t give you much, if any, choice in the matter. And no matter how much I want to murder Potter right now I’ll be eternally grateful to him for recognising that you were hurting when the both of us were too wrapped up in our own lust to do so.”

“He loves you,” Draco said carefully, holding Tom’s gaze, too afraid to look down at the wonderous woman between them. Too afraid of his heart breaking even more when she realised she didn’t want to be with them anymore.

“He deserves you,” Tom added. Draco watched his adam’s apple bob when he swallowed. “You know, I told Daphne earlier that we would do anything for you, be anything for you just so you could have the world,” he whispered,” but I’ve never thought about, considered the fact that you’ve had someone in your life willing to do that since you were eleven sweetheart.” He dropped his gaze to Hermione, who was looking up at the pair of them with wide eyes, tears slipping from the corners of them.

“Are you- do you want to break up?” She managed to choke out.

Draco swallowed thickly and met her eye. “If that’s what you want.” He looked over at Tom who looked horror-struck. “I don’t want this to be the end of us though. I want the chance to make it up to you, to prove that we’re worthy of you.”

“I thought you didn’t want me,” she cried, not meeting either of their wide stares. “I watched Tom lead Daphne into that bedroom without looking back at me once and I watched you pin Harry to that wall without a glance in my direction and I thought that I could handle it. That I could be grateful for the time you’d spent with Gryffindor’s resident bushy-haired, buck-toothed prude and move on. I thought I could be grateful for the experience and not hold it against either of you for wanting people who could give you more.”

“For the brightest witch of her age,” Tom said quietly beside them and Hermione turned her head up to look at him. “You really are quite insane.”

“It’s our fault,” Draco added, cupping her jaw gently, and for the first time that evening leaning down to brush his lips against hers. “Why would we want to give you up? You’re brilliant, you’re beautiful-”

“You’re perfect,” Tom finished. She shook her head and Tom smirked, letting the hand that had been drawing lazy circles across her hip, drift up her abdomen and pinch a nipple. “You’re ours.”

She smiled tentatively up at them. “You’re sure?”

“Granger,” Draco said lifting her hand to his lips and peppering kisses across her knuckles. He silently accio’ed his want from across the room and tapped the end of it against her hand, removing the disillusionment charm that had kept the engagement rings, that he and Tom had given her weeks ago, hidden. “They will have to pry those rings from your cold dead fingers love, because nothing,” he shifted closer to her and swept the hair from her face, “nothing could stop us from making that permanent.”

Tom bent his head and kissed her gently, letting his lips move carefully against hers and relishing in the feel of her tongue licking against his lips. “Promise?” She whispered against them. Tom pinched the nipple he’d been lazily rolling between his fingers hard and grinned when she bucked beneath them.

“Want us to show you?” He asked, shifting his cock, that had began to harden during their conversation, ignorant as it was of the seriousness of the conversation they’d been having and only interested in the fact that there was a very naked witch pressed against it.

When she nodded and pulled Tom back down to kiss him, throwing a leg over each of their hips so that she was spread between them, Draco moved his hand between her legs and tried not to think about the fact that Harry’s come, and no doubt traces of his own, coated the insides of her thighs. He lifted his head to see Tom watching his hand and knew his boyfriend was thinking the same thing. Harry had made love to her and promised her the world but they would spend the rest of the evening, no, the rest of their lives proving exactly how little that promise meant compared to theirs.

“Give me your wand,” he muttered to Draco, stretching his hand out for the piece of hawthorn.

“Why?” Hermione asked, squirming against him.

“Because I’m coated in Daphne,” he replied, meeting her eye and taking the piece of wood from Draco, silently casting a scourgify against his skin, “and I refuse to make love to the woman I’m going to marry, who’s going to bear my heirs when the time is right, with another woman’s come coating my cock.”

Draco took the wand from Tom and cast the same spell against himself before he rolled them over and adjusted both him and Hermione so that her leg was hitched on Tom’s thigh and he could see Tom’s cock gently press into her. There was no teasing, none of their usual foreplay and Draco struggled to remember the last time they’d loved each other so gently. If anything, it simply hardened his resolve to never make Hermione feel so unwanted again. He hoped, as he shifted his hips and pressed his own cock into her alongside Tom, that both Theo and Harry had enjoyed their time with his girlfriend, his fiance, because they would never have an opportunity again.

Harry used his wand to change the sheets on the bed before putting Daphne on there. Theo ignored him and went straight to the adjoining bathroom. He wasn’t sure what Harry had meant when he said he was mad at Theo, but he was sure that he had more reason for the hurt feelings. 

He filled the sink as he waited for Harry, knowing that if they went to sleep without the imminent discussion happening, then it would be forgotten forever. Theo didn’t want it forgotten. He wanted answers. 

He waited for Harry to join him and close the door between the rooms before he spoke. Daphne hadn’t seen it, Daphne didn’t need to know. 

“Why did you lie to me?” Theo asked when Harry sat down on the lid of the closed toilet seat. Theo didn’t look at him, he just busied himself wetting a cloth for Harry to clean himself of both his own come and the dried trail on his leg of Draco’s. 

Instead of handing the cloth over, Theo knelt at Harry’s feet and began to wipe away the grime of the evening, starting at the bottom and working his way up.

“I didn’t,” Harry said, eventually. 

“Oh, Harry,” Theo said, his voice taking on a slightly cruel tone. “You lie so much better when you’re on your back with your knees around your ears. Don’t try it when you’re on your feet though.”

“I’m assuming you’re talking about me wanting to shag Hermione but I could be wrong.”

“If you didn’t want to shag her you wouldn’t have, Harry.” His voice was firm, he was a Slytherin, dammit, he could keep his emotions in check.

“It wasn’t just sex, it wasn’t even mostly about the sex,” Harry said, spreading his legs for Theo to wipe the damp cloth against his thighs. “It was about comfort, her comfort, when she’d just seen one partner fuck her best friend and the other drilling into a woman that hates her.”

“Daphne doesn’t hate her,” Theo said absently. “Daphne’s just insecure around her. You know that.”

“I wonder why,” Harry said, his eyes narrowing. “Couldn’t possibly have something to do with you taking the opportunity to fuck Hermione and turning it into a costumed performance.”

For the first time since the two of them were alone, Theo met Harry’s eyes.

“How often have you taken the opportunity to make sure you’re fully dressed when you’re with me or Daphne?” Harry asked. “How often have you made sure that when Daphne’s still got clothes on and we fuck her nothing is covered? It’s a typical thing for you, it’s the way you prove you’re at the top in our relationship. Hermione might not have realised it but I did and you can bet Daphne did too, even if she didn’t say anything.”

“Harry —”

“It’s fine when you do it to us, Theo. We know you love us. But Hermione, she just thinks you’re treating her like a slut, that you think of her as one.”

“That’s not —”

“I know.” The volume of Harry’s voice began to rise. “She doesn’t though, Theo. She’s my best friend and she thinks my boyfriend believes her to be no better than a whore he’s picked up off the street.”

“Is that why you did it?” Theo asked. “Is that why you were so careful and so loving with her that her own partners were scared they would lose her to you?”

Harry stilled. Every muscle in his body was tense. “That’s not true.”

“It is, Harry. I know it is because I felt the same when I was watching you.” Theo let the cloth drop to the floor as he took Harry’s hands between his own. “I have seen you want Draco for longer than we’ve been together, Harry, and when you were with him tonight, I didn’t think for a moment I would lose you to him. When I saw you with Hermione I had to remind myself that I couldn’t be mad at you for what you were doing because I’d done the same thing.”

Harry freed one hand and wiped it across Theo’s cheek, displacing the tears that had fallen, that Theo wasn’t even aware of.

“I was terrified that maybe you loved her more than you loved us.”

“I’m not apologising for it,” Harry said. “I would do anything for Hermione and you’ve known that for a very long time.”

“Would you leave us if she asked you to?” Theo asked. He wished he hadn’t though when Harry’s reply wasn’t an instant “No”.

Harry’s answer began with a kiss, it was slow and sweet and so unlike anything Theo was used to from Harry. It was the sort of kiss he’d watched Harry give Hermione. “I would ask her for a reason,” Harry said as his fingers stroked Theo’s jaw. “I would see if I could fix the problem. But Theo, even if I did, I wouldn’t get with Hermione afterwards. I love her, and maybe that love isn’t as platonic as I thought it was, but it’s nowhere in the realm of a romantic love strong enough for me to give you up to be with her.”

“It could be though,” Theo said as he closed his eyes and hoped it would take the pain and fear out of his heart. “Our relationship, the three of us, it didn’t start because we all loved each other, that came later.”

Harry sighed and slid off the toilet and into Theo’s lap, wrapping his arms around Theo’s shoulders and holding him while he worked through whatever was happening in his head.

“Where’s my confident Slytherin gone,” Harry asked. “The one who told me once that if I ever fucked his best friend he would take me to bed afterwards and remind me who I belonged to?”

The choking sound Theo made could have been a laugh or a sob, Harry wasn’t sure.

“I told Hermione earlier that I would do anything possible to make her happy,” Harry said as he pulled back to look at Theo properly, to make sure he understood the gravity of what he was about to say. “I would make every attempt to do the impossible for you and Daphne though.”

Theo tried not to smile but Harry was glad to see him fail at it. “You’re just saying that,” Theo said.

A snort of laughter escaped Harry before he could stop it. “Tell that to the pair of rings I’ve had sitting inside the lime-green socks in my drawer for about two months.”

Theo blinked a few times, trying hard to understand the words Harry had just said.

“Are you serious?” Theo choked out eventually.

Harry nodded and stood, holding out his hand to pull Theo to his feet too. “Please try to act at least a little surprised though when I ask. I don’t want Daphne to know you already knew.”

“I haven’t even said yes yet,” Theo said as he turned off the light and let Harry lead him to bed.

“That’s good, because I haven’t asked yet either.”


End file.
